


But Look Around You

by lostemotion (geckoholic)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/lostemotion
Summary: “So,” Pidge says, flopping down next to him, “Galran, huh?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatspants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatspants/gifts).



> For the request asking for platonic missing moments between these two. 
> 
> Beta-read by shenshen77. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Someone Said You're Well" by Adelitas Way.

“So,” Pidge says, flopping down next to him, “Galran, huh?” 

Mostly on spite, a quick reflex gained during an adolescence in the system and honed whilst being a way too successful charity case in the Garrison, Keith squares his shoulders and argues back immediately. “Half, at most,” he says, then slumps back again a little. “I think.” 

The truth is, he doesn't know anything. He was too young to really remember his father, pieced him together from old photographs and even those he lost years ago. He doesn't remember ever even meeting his mother, but again, he _thinks_ that's the case. It never actively bothered him, not as much as people tend to assume. They didn't want him; he had no duty to care, to pine for them, miss them. But right now the terrifying limbo of _not knowing_ burns him up from the inside. 

She stares at him, in that inquisitive way she has, squinting a little, assessing. “You're not planning to high-jack a pod and run over to the enemy, are you?” 

Keith rears up to defend himself, and only belatedly notices the slight quirk to her lips, the fond-but-mocking tone of her voice. She doesn't mean it. She's just trying to push his buttons, make him look at the situation from a different angle. 

“Of course not,” he says, deflated. He thinks about Shiro, about Pidge's family. “I still want to send Zarkon and everyone who's on his side straight to hell.” 

Pidge gives up on hiding her smile, although it's softer, now. “Then nothing has changed,” she says, reaching out to wrap her hand around his forearm and squeezing, gently, comforting. “ _You_ haven't changed. You're still the same person.” 

And Keith figures that, out of all of them and next to Shiro, Pidge is the one with the biggest claim on a grudge towards everything Galra. Well, Allura, too, but... that's more abstract. Shiro's and Pidge's hurt is direct and raw, understandable, something Keith can just so wrap his head around. If both of them don't condemn him then maybe, maybe, he doesn't have to condemn himself. The thought doesn't sink in, not yet – it's all too new, he hasn't even really had time to think yet – but it does make him breathe a little easier. His team is still his team. They'll be with him. The first family he ever had... he can do this, he can deal with this, if only he doesn't have to lose them in the process. 

He puts his hand over hers, squeezing back. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] But Look Around You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207914) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
